Talk:Ze Shadow Moses
Wow, this looks pretty amazing, far better than I could have ever do. I guess that's also rather obvious since on my map it only makes part of 12 other stages so I can't do into detail so far. The shadowing looks amazing, and the lighting too. Also good use of that fog/dust particles over there (that might be an expensive entity though). I'm really looking forward on this map! --'JorisCeoen' 19:42, May 29, 2012 (UTC) :Lol I just read that your HDD crashed. It can't possibly be that you didn't have any backup right o__o? Like on an external dirve? That would be a pity to hear... --'JorisCeoen' 19:52, May 29, 2012 (UTC) :::Yes it was a giant pity that my HDD crashed, I was actually developing it intially on my laptop which had my steam fully installed (main reason is because it is more powerful than my desktop). Since then I had decided, I really want to finish this so I began again... Give me some time, as much as I want it done, I still have to dedicate to my studies. I have been mapping since 2007! I haven't done anything for a couple of years so I want to come out with a big bang. Also, that reminds me, I need to add a few things to the development of how this map was made, its quite interesting. -- error17 :::To add, the reason that I have that image is because I took that screenshot and uploaded it to the internet, so that managed to survive. -- error17 20:32, May 30, 2012 (UTC +10) ::::Well, I must often relpy onto videos on my Youtube channel about people asking what's better for gaming and heavy programs: Desktops beat everything imo. A desktop is stable and solid, if you have good and proper cooling you never get heating issues, prevention of cable clutter and a good cold metal case protected against the sun keeps components cool and ready, always clean your PC at every end of the week (or 2 weeks is perhaps more preferably). Instead, a laptop is NEVER EVER possible to beat a desktop in EVERY aspect of a PC. If you have in a laptop the EXACT same components (really the exact same components, no difference of names at all), it has been proved a gazillion of times that a latop performs about 1/3 of what that same desktop can do. The point I try to make is that, imo, Source SDK for a laptop is plain simply horrible. Heavy programs cause high heat onto the CPU, especially compiling. Have you ever checked the Windows Taskmanager's performance curves when you compile? Your CPU is on 100% all the time, even if you refresh every 100 of a second. Probably your CPU was overheated, because not only the heat is the problem on a laptop, but the worst of all is that there's almost no cooling. Remember that a cooling pad is completely useless, and doesn't cool any components at all in a laptop. At last, make sure to make backup backups backups backups and backups... On an external HDD, on a very steady and safe USB-stick and everywhere else you can to make sure you lose nothing. Also if possible and if you have enough HDD space left, always make a backup of your entire SDK folder and CS:S Good luck anyways ;)! --'JorisCeoen' 10:23, May 31, 2012 (UTC) I see your point, however my laptop is worth $3000 and my desktop is from 2006, I am using my desktop for everything now and my laptop strictly for work and programming. I will be on a break soon, so hopefully a can get a lot done during the break! I will surely backup my projects, its been a tradition of mine since the crash, not only did I loose my maps but a giant website I was coding!!! -- error17 22:10, May 31, 2012 (UTC +10) : Wow $3000? I'm not sure where you live, but laptops with the highest gear of today (counting the recent HD7000 Radeon series and the latest S2100 - I7 cores from Intel) aren't even that expensive if you are able to build your own laptop :S If you live near the Netherlands (where I bought all my components) you can get all of those at a ridicilous price. But ofc it's not always as easy and some countries are 24/7 scamming their customers with PC's and laptops that are faaaar too overpriced :-/ But at least it'll probably be a good laptop I suppose (I hope so?) --'JorisCeoen' 17:18, May 31, 2012 (UTC) : I live in Australia, and everything is highly priced and almost doubled from what everyone else in the world pays. It's a good laptop, unfortunately the HDD wasn't. --error17 16:10, June 1, 2012 (UTC +10) :: A ok I understand ^^ Main page announcement I've put your image on the front page so people can be kept interested into this incoming map. If you have anything against that let me know ^^ --'JorisCeoen' 15:32, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Previously Shadow Moses based maps A mapper have ever make a map bassed on shadow mose: http://gamebanana.com/csszm/maps/156609 :Yes indeed, but I didn't like the map at all :-/ --'JorisCeoen' 12:18, September 18, 2012 (UTC) ::When I see the images on the map gamebanana, I don't find it very nice (textures are ugly)